Stella
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Yumeno ha recibido una llamada de Arisugawa, quien al parecer no ha aprendido nada después de su enfrentamiento contra la división de Yokohama al tomar otro trabajo sospechoso en las manos. Así ambos se encuentran en un viaje hacia Shinjuku para hacer una peculiar entrega entre la atmósfera caótica del barrio rojo y las estrellas.


_"Con cariño para xxxx, estos versos solo pudieron salir de mi corazón gracias a tu fría mano que asesino todo recuerdo horrible y sin razón"_

—Besos Y.G.

Dejo de lado la pluma y papel, mientras se dedicaba a estirarse en su lugar, se encontraba sentado en el tatami, frente a él, la mesita cuadrada de madera, encima de ella un par de hojas desparramadas formando entre su blancura y el negro de la tinta un sinfín de formas que reconocía solo el absurdo en aquel ardid que seguía desempeñando día a día.

Sus brazos se cruzaron dejando atrás el sonido de la botella y la madera al chocar, dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo, pudo observar con detenimiento los versos ahora manchados por la tinta negra, sin embargo sus ojos avistaron el único párrafo que pudo rescatarse de aquel aberrante hecho.

_"Con xxxxx para mi otro yo"_

Largando un poco de aire, cerró los ojos con pesar al ver el desastre que tendría que limpiar.

—Que torpe soy —lanzo en el aire, y sus palabras le parecieron tan irreales. _"Aunque eso solo es una_ _mentira más"_ pronuncio para sus adentro a sabiendas de la realidad inocua que pululaba a su alrededor.

Levantándose de su lugar decidió ir por el bote basura y un paño limpio, sin embargo al dar la media vuelta se encontró con su peculiar recuerdo.

—_Detrás de esas mentiras hay simpatía ¿No es así? Después de todo, lo estás haciendo por el bien de tu amigo enfermo._

Escucho con claridad las palabras de Ramuda detrás de su espalda, no obstante al girarse se encontró solo en medio de su cuarto de estudio.

En sus labios se figuró el risible intento de sonrisa que pereció al dejar escapar la risa metálica de su garganta cuando noto como la mancha seguía creciendo al haberse olvidado levantar el tintero.

_"Adiós al trabajo de dos semanas"_ pronuncio mentalmente tras recordar el plazo que debía cumplir, pero aquellas palabras solo fueron una mentira más para sí mismo. Siendo que, lo que veía teñirse no significaba nada para él.

Yumeno Gentaro siempre fue hábil, con un rápido raciocinio era capaz de formular un plan conveniente para él en base a la situación que se le presentara, claro está, sacando ventaja para su persona, ¿Por qué si no de que servía gastar su tiempo? Aun así, la mayor parte de su tiempo era invertido en la práctica más vil y deshonrosa que alguna vez creyó practicar.

Mentir.

Gentaro sabía que había muchas clases de mentira, o como dirían por ahí; _"La ignorancia es el camino hacia la felicidad" _y él había trazado un camino multicolor para la persona que se volvió su origen y razón. Porque desmeritar el impacto de aquellas palabras cuando supo que no habría cura para la enfermedad de su muy querido amigo era dejar hablar a la arrogancia de la cual carecía dentro de sí, aun así la usaba cual mascareta al hablar con tanta labia, aquellas mismas palabras que le instaron a ser el arquitecto del mundo de ensueño que quería mostrarle a _él_ desde la cama del hospital.

«_Felicidad_»

«_Esperanza_»

«_Valentía_»

«_Honor_»

«_Amistad_»

La lucha constante entre el bien y el mal, donde por supuesto el bien siempre gana _-aunque la realidad era más complicada-_ y por supuesto el regocijante sentimiento que confería al tan afamado y sobrevalorado sentimiento;

«_Amor_»

¡¿Y qué mejor forma que lograr su cometido al volverse escritor?! Porque entre las blancas paginas podía pintar lienzos en blanco y negro que poco a poco adquirían vida propia y color.

Color del cual carecía el mundo real. Un mundo menos digno que contar debía admitir, porque lo cierto es que a nadie le gustaba escuchar sobre la tragedia de los demás, y era ahí donde la tan sobrevalorada felicidad empezaba a cubrir cada rastro de insuficiencia del plano real.

Insuficiencia que poco a poco empezaba a cubrir su ser al ver las hojas blancas en la mesita de madera, ¿Cuántas hojas fueron? ¿Tal vez seis o siete? Y realmente no importaba porque para él solo significan el inicio de lo que podría marcar su fin.

Porque siempre creyó que en sus letras podría al menos ser libre, pero fueron en sus letras donde comenzó su cárcel y poco a poco empezaron a arrastrarlo hasta lo que ahora es Yumeno Gentaro.

Una vil sombra que yuxtapone al hombre que se sigue flotando entre el mar de palabras que brotan de su cabeza sin cesar. Un sinfín de mundos, todos y cada y uno para él, quien yace en la cama blanca de donde nunca podrá escapar.

Y ante aquella realidad frunció su entrecejo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesita para tomar las hojas que observo con odio puro, puesto que aquellas letras no eran suyas, no, no podían serlo, porque en esos versos se hallaba la verdad que decidió ocultar en su corazón.

_"Patético"_ pronuncio al ver el fantasma de sí mismo escribiendo con apuro en un trance que creyó solo ser participe cuando la fecha de entrega se acercaba y debía mandar el manuscrito a revisión con su editor.

Pero esta vez no fue así, era él abriendo su corazón en las hojas de papel a sabiendas que no debería hacerlo, puesto que, aquel mundo solo debía ser iluminado por la esperanza perpetua que había creado para _él._

La persona que había sido su origen.

_"Esto está mal"_ se dijo así mismo tras querer tomar las hojas con sus manos descubiertas y destrozarlas al instante, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo el sonido de su teléfono le detuvo.

Tratando de recobrar su compostura se dirigió hacia su teléfono solo para encontrarse con su estrepitosa voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Hey necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Ari... —sus palabras quedaron al aire al escuchar el _"beep"_ de la otra línea. —¡Ese idiota! —mascullo entre dientes, solo él, podía sacarle de sus casillas a sabiendas de lo insipiente que era al tomar una decisión.

『❀』

—¿Lo has escuchado?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Lo que se dice sobre...

—¡Oh vamos tan solo es un rumor!

—Pero... ¿Y si no lo es?

Se encontraba a las afueras de un expendio de pachinko. Sentado en la fría calle pudo escuchar atento la conversación de los dos hombres que iban saliendo del lugar, al parecer tampoco habían tenido suerte como él. Su cabello ocultaba parte de su rostro mientras observa los dados que tenía en su mano derecha, lanzándolos al aire y atrapándolos una y otra vez vislumbro salir dentro de su palma abierta el número de la suerte que parecía abandonarlo al entrar a los lugares de apuesta.

[7]

—Son 5, 000, 000 millones de euros.

—¿No crees que es muy sospechoso?

—¿Y tú no dijiste que necesitabas el dinero? ¿Acaso no viniste aquí porque necesitabas algo de suerte? Solo piénsalo Shinosuke...

—Necesito el dinero, pero no pondré en riesgo a mi familia —finalizo la conversación uno de los hombres, el otro sujeto iba a detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su brazo fue alcanzado por Arisugawa.

—Espera, ya escuchaste a tu amigo, no le interesa —como respuesta el hombre frunció el entrecejo y le miro mal, ya iba a arremeter contra él si no fuese porque Dice con una sonrisa en los labios pronuncio— pero a mí sí.

•••

Necesitaba dinero, aunque este nunca fuese su prioridad, solo era la necesidad de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, aquella dulce sensación de sentir todos sus sentidos al borde del abismo que amenazaba con ser su fin sin serlo.

Esto era vivir o morir en el intento para Arisugawa Dice, por ello a él no le importaba hacer _-casi-_ cualquier cosa por seguir con su afición. Y al escuchar las indicaciones que le había dado el hombre accedió tan fácilmente a hacer el trabajo. Después de todo entregar un paquete por 5, 000, 000 millones de euros a una dirección no era nada para él.

_"Solo una simple misión"_ repitió mentalmente Yumeno las palabras exactas que uso Arisugawa, como de costumbre la característica particular de su esencia afloraba en cada simple, pero concreto acto que el joven de cabellera azul regalaba a cualquiera sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cual le había llevado a ir con él.

¿Acaso no había aprendido nada después de su _'trabajo'_ anterior? No, Dice nunca aprendía a menos que fuese demasiado tarde, tal vez debió seguirle el _"juego" _a Amemura cuando este quiso cobrar la cuenta con sus órganos y así el chico dejaría su vicio de apostar.

Aunque el tono de sus palabras, era demasiado honesto...

"_Ramuda Amemura un sujeto interesante",_ soltó en un suspiro, mientras esperaba a que Dice sacara el papel de su chaqueta con la dirección marcada. Su mirada se dirigió a los movimientos de su mano que rebuscaban dentro de su bolsillo para pronto ir a la mano derecha de este sembrando dentro de sí un simple y sencillo deseo; _"Ojalá lo haya perdido",_ pero al instante se regañó así mismo al reconocer el pequeño objeto que traía en sus manos, un maletín que solo le recordó el altercado con la división de Yokohama, en especial con aquel tipo llamado Iruma Jyuto.

Su temple, por lo regular calmado cambio a uno más ansioso de lo normal enmarcado ante los colores de neón de las tiendas de Nonbei Yokocho, un lugar que parecía ser perfecto para Arisugawa ante el caos que representaba su ser, queriendo aplacar sus palabras de ofrecerle dejar el asunto por la paz se vio ante la realidad golpeándole otra vez. Que, sin importar que dijera Dice lo haría, porque él era simplemente así, demasiado estúpido para su bien.

—Es este el lugar —extendió el papel arrugado con las letras escritas en tinta negra, sus ojos se clavaron en su contenido y mentalmente susurro el nombre; _"Kabuki-cho"._

Cruzándose de brazos, desvió la mirada para dejar escapar un largo suspiro, dejarle ir solo será una mala idea a sabiendas de lo que era la zona roja de Kabuki-cho. Ahora entendía porque le había llamado.

『❀』

Pudo divisar por la ventana NS Building y Cocoon Tower adornando entre sus colores de neón la noche que parecía ser más larga de lo que alguna vez pensó sentir al notar como los minutos entre el silencio del vagón le resultaban más inquietantes de lo normal que encontrarse solo en su departamento.

Esta vez Dice no pareció querer hablar demás, tampoco es que fuesen cercanos, algunas veces comían juntos, y Arisugawa solía llamarle cuando tenía problemas, _"Así de estúpido es..." _pronuncio en su mente mientras en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa honesta.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó tras mirarle, Yumeno negó, como de costumbre sus movimientos eran finos y elegantes como su ropa y cada acto que comprendía al ser denominado Gentaro Yumeno— lamento haberte hablado así de la nada, pero...

—Al parecer no has aprendido nada desde la última vez —se atrevió a interrumpir Yumeno sin mirarle, su vista seguía fijada en las luces de colores a través del cristal entre el manto nocturno. Su voz sonaba risueña, resuelta como si todo aquello le causara diversión aunque realmente no era así.

—Esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento.

Por unos segundos la vista de Gentaro se dirigió hacia él, escrudiñando su semblante, las palabras de Dice parecían honestas, pero la honestidad a veces no bastaba, aun menos para un mundo que se movía ante la estética de las mentiras, y aunque quiso decir algo más implemente se atrevió a regalarle una sonrisa que hizo fruncir el entrecejo de Arisugawa.

_"¿Cuántas veces has dicho lo mismo y no es así?"_

•••·

Kabuki-cho; la zona roja de Shinjuku, el color rojo de las luces de neón les dieron la bienvenida tras caminar por diez minutos desde la estación.

Pasando algo de saliva Dice anticipo la emoción de verse entre los casinos del lugar, pronto a la señal de un hombre vestido de traje blanco un par de chicas quisieron abordarlos, por suerte para Arisugawa, Gentaro actuó primero.

Tomándolo del brazo le aferro y preparándose mentalmente agudizo su voz.

—_Oh cariño, este lugar parece divertido_ —canturreo, como respuesta Dice dio un respingo en su lugar, tratando de quitárselo de encima se encontró con las uñas de Yumeno siendo clavadas por encima de su ropa y su mirada de advertencia, no debía ser un genio para saber que quería que le siguiera el juego o le dejaría a su suerte, la cual debía admitir se estaba comprometiendo al verse ataviado por el sonido de las máquinas de pachinko.

—P...Por supuesto querido —su voz sonó nerviosa, un par de gruesas gotas de sudor corrieron por su frente mientras avanzaban, mientras Gentaro escuchaba el quejido de las chicas quienes bajaron su pulgar en señal de caso perdido lo cual alivio al joven escritor a sabiendas que la zona era liderada por Yakuzas, ya de por si tenía que cuidar a Arisugawa en no caer en la tentación de ir a gastar los centavos que le quedaban en las maquinas coloridas del casino.

Así, los dos se encontraron caminando ante la mirada de los hombres y mujeres que paseaban por las calles en busca de diversión.

Si bien a Yumeno el estar en medio del gentío no le parecía una espléndida idea para pasar su lunes por la noche aún menos al ser abordado por alguno que otro Nanpashi para ofrecer sus servicios además de guiarles a un hotel en la zona roja, entre el caótico movimiento de colores que vibraban ante la música tecno se encontró con un paisaje más colorido que alguna vez pudo vislumbrar en sus libros de historia o pinturas a la hora de tratar de encontrar inspiración para escribir sus historias.

Ese era el extraño poder que tenía Arisugawa cada que se posaba su mirada en él, pintar colores que creyó ya haber visto sin serlo así. Era como si él tuviese la llave del mundo que solo pudo narrar en sus mentiras de papel.

Pero a diferencia de la fantasía, aquello era real, y por primera vez la realidad no parecía tan mala como para hablar de ella tal vez...

Mirando los alrededores pudo escuchar a pesar del ruido algunos murmullos acerca de su ropa; _"¿Acaso es un disfraz?" "Tal vez sea un fetiche"._

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza trato de espabilarse, solo para encontrarse con Arisugawa deteniendo sus pasos, los mismos que le hicieron detener los propios y observar el espectáculo al ver que el chico empezaba una riña por sus comentarios.

—Oe ¿Qué dijiste de mi amigo? ¡¿Ha?! ¡Dilo otra vez remedo de imbécil! No le veo la gracia, cada quien puede vestirse como se le pegue la gana.

El hombre que se encontraba a un par de metros junto a las chicas que le acompañaban dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, la espalda ancha debajo del abrigo verde y su pelo cerúleo revoloteando en el aire dibujo un paisaje multicolor que no creyó volver a ver. Siendo que los colores inocuos de este se volvieron cada vez más opacos al dejarlos en la sala del hospital.

—Oye cálmate, ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? —encaro el otro hombre.

—¿Acaso debería de importarme una mierda?

Llevándose una mano a la altura de sus labios trato de ocultar la sonrisa honesta que dibujaba Arisugawa ante la inocencia que le regalaba sin querer.

_"Sin lugar a dudas eres un..."_

—No me vengas con esas mierdas, los niños de tu edad deben de aprender su lugar —mascullo el hombre, Dice había perdido la paciencia llevando su mano hacia el bolsillo de su abrigo pensó en sacar su Hypnosis Mic, si no es que Gentaro le hubiera tomado la mano para detenerle.

—Vamos no vale la pena —dijo Yumeno tras perderlos de vista.

—¿Ha? Pero...

—Aun tienes un trabajo que hacer ¿No?

—Pero ese cabrón me las...

—Sí, si —le interrumpió Yumeno tras palmear su espalda.

•••

—Esto parece como el juego de Otokoyo-sama —declaro Gentaro al ver el enorme portón tras pasar varias calles y callejones hasta llegar a su destino siendo las luces parpadeantes una estela que solo marcaba el camino hacia la guarida del lobo.

—Vamos no digas tonterías, este no es un juego de niños.

—Ni el Otokoyo-sama —afirmo Yumeno con una sonrisa, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado.

—¿Ha?

—¿Acaso nunca lo has jugado?

—Bueno de niño tenía otras prioridades ¿Sabes? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Oh ya veo, tal vez podremos jugarlo alguna vez con Ramuda —sonrió— además él quedaría perfecto para el Oni.

—¿Ramuda? Mmm no lo sé ¿Qué los Oni's no deben de dar miedo?

—Por ello él es perfecto —finalizo la conversación tras dar el primer paso dentro del complejo hotelero, Dice parpadeo un par de veces en su lugar mientras veía su silueta alejarse cada vez más, sin lugar a dudas Yumeno le resultaba un tipo extraño —¿Hacia qué dirección? —le escucho preguntar despertándole del estupor que empezaba a invadirle, corriendo tras él quiso darle alcance.

—Izquierda, y luego derecho hasta dar con la tercera puerta, tocar dos veces —leyó las indicaciones tras haber caminado por unos minutos.

—_Mmm, nee Arisugawa_ —acentuó su voz Yumeno— ¿Qué crees que estas llevando en ese maletín?

—No lo sé —respondió rápidamente tras guardar el papel otra vez.

—¿Acaso no diste un pequeño vistazo? —pregunto curioso.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ese no es mi trabajo, solo me pidieron entregar este maletín y ya.

—¿Y cómo te pagaran?

—¿Eh?

—Después de que entregues el maletín te pagaran ¿No? Eso significa que están esperándonos —se cruzó de brazos, su vista seguía al frente, no tenía algún motivo de leer a Dice siendo tan transparente e ingenuo.

—Bueno eso podría decirse que si... tal vez...

—¿No preguntaste verdad?

—Bien yo...

—Como sea sigamos, no creo que nos paguen extra por tardar.

—Yumeno...

—¿Si?

—No, nada.

•••

Dieron el segundo toque por encima de la madera, el pequeño sonido del metal advirtió a Yumeno, llevando su mano en busca de su Hypnosis Mic se encontró con la dulce voz de la anciana que les permitía pasar dentro de la morada.

Dirigiendo una mirada al otro, Arisugawa tomo la perilla solo para encontrarse en medio de la adusta oscuridad tras dar los primeros pasos. Inmerso en ella, la luz de la luna que entraba por los vidrios de la ventana de la casona apenas hacía vislumbrar la cercanía de los objetos de se hallaban en el lugar.

—¿Qué carajos? —maldijo Dice. Yumeno acerco su mano hacia los costados de la puerta en busca del interruptor, pero estos no parecían funcionar.

—Arisuga... —trato de llamarle Gentaro, pero pronto fue silenciado por sus palabras.

—Shhh —le tomo el brazo— presta atención —le condujo con él.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo puedes ver en medio de...

—Shhh —le volvió a mandar a guardar silencio. Sin más remedio siguió sus pasos mientras Dice se abría paso entre el atascadero de objetos empolvados, siguiendo los astros de colores que bailoteaban con el pasar de las nubes que se movían al compás de la brisa, dejando atrás las sombras estáticas de los adornos olvidados con el pasar del tiempo que seguían en la estancia.

—Debe de haber algún interruptor por aquí. ¿Lo escuchaste? La cerradura parecía eléctrica y la voz de la mujer, era una grabación...

—¿Una trampa? —se atrevió a preguntar Arisugawa, aunque más que una pregunta dirigida hacia su interlocutor parecía hecha para si mismo.

—¿Acaso tienes enemigos que podrían querer verte muerto?

—Bueno yo...

Su voz fue opacada por el ruido estridente de un objeto metálico cayendo en el piso, el cual dio paso al irascible silencio otra vez. Tratando de mantener la calma Dice se vio a sí mismo en el frugal recuerdo de cuando solía salir de hurtadillas de casa.

Pero como tan fácil llego a su memoria, tan fácilmente se fue al escuchar un extraño ruido cerca.

_"¿Qué es?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de darle un sentido y razón a lo desconocido en medio de la estridente oscuridad que les sumergía cada vez más.

—Tan pequeño —pronuncio Gentaro pensativo.

—Como un ratón... —soltó más para sí mismo que para responder a Yumeno.

_"Si, exacto un ratón"_ se respondió así mismo, _"Como cuando escuchas correr a un ratón por la noche al levantarte por un vaso de agua, casi tan parecido como el andar de puntillas cuando sales sin permiso de casa y entras a hurtadillas para que tus padres no te atrapen, ese andar simple y tan complicado al dejar tus pies descalzos y tomar tus zapatos con las manos escondiéndote entre las sombras para no ser visible ante los ojos vigilantes y llegar a tu habitación, pero al final eres atrapado" _divago al tratar de buscarle con vista y encontrar el origen del ruido que parecían roer algo.

Aun sujetando la mano de Yumeno, recordó que traía en su bolsillo el viejo encendedor. _"Pero_ _que idiota"_ se reprochó bajando el maletín en el piso y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para encender la pequeña llama y alumbrar la zona.

Un par de muñecas viejas y empolvadas, un cuadro desecho y lleno de marcas por sobre la pintura del cuadro familiar y frente a él, el rastro que mordisqueaba la rata; lo que parecía ser un par de dedos.

O al menos lo que quedaba de ellos.

—Dice —le llamo Yumeno.

—Esto...

—Debemos irnos, este lugar —profirió Gentaro.

Sin embargo guardo silencio al escuchar otra vez aquel sonido metálico. No obstante esta vez parecía ser diferente, no era un objeto cayendo al suelo, sino más bien arrastrándose entre el piso. Levantando de su lugar Dice llevo a Gentaro consigo, quien tomo el maletín con la mano libre.

—Espera, ¡Dice! —trato de detenerlo, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por Arisugawa— ¿Acaso comprendes a dónde vamos? ¡Nos llevas a la boca del lobo, maldito imbécil! —como respuesta Dice se giró hacia él, para tapar su boca con su mano.

—Shhh, escucha con atención —declaro.

—Pero... —balbuceo aun con la mano encima del chico en sus labios, deteniendo sus intentos al ver la mirada decidida de este y el peculiar brillo de su iris. Accediendo así a su petición cerró los ojos solo para escuchar el pequeño ruido.

_"¿Acaso eso era la televisión? Pero entonces..."_

Abriendo otra vez los ojos se encontró con la mirada seria de Arisugawa, el chico que solía vivir tonteando se encontraba serio, así como alguna vez su mirada le demostró la dureza y sagacidad que aprendió en las calles al verle debatirse en un duelo tras su lirica en el estadio.

—Gentaro esto...

El joven escritor asintió, no tenía que decirlo para reconocer la emoción oculta en su mirada y el atisbo de adrenalina que recorría por sus venas ahora mismo, y es que ambos podrían estar a un paso de morir y el chico de cabellera azul correría el riesgo por solo sentir aquel detonante que le demostraba que estaba vivo.

Asintiendo, Arisugawa bajo la mano.

•••

Abriendo la puerta, ambos caminaron por el corredor en busca de la verdad que yacía detrás de las puertas que abrieron una por una hasta encontrar la respuesta del caos que trastoco la curiosidad que se apodero de los dos. Porque a pesar de todo, una parte de Yumeno también sentía aquella emoción invadirle hasta carcomer todo uso de razón al encontrarse con Dice.

Fue el ruido detrás de la puerta lo que les hizo estar atentos, sin embargo al abrirla solo se encontraron con el balbuceo de las voces a través del monitor, y ella sentada frente a él, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, mientras la joven seguía en silencio, Yumeno acerco la mano a los costados de la puerta para encender la luz, pero ella no se movió.

La habitación se encontraba llena de polvo, no parecía haber más muebles que solo el televisor y una cobija vieja, el tapizado de las paredes se encontraban roídos, y entre el tapizado pudo observar la luna llena en el biombo que yacía recostado en la esquina de la pared izquierda. Los ojos de Yumeno se estacionaron en su kimono blanco, parecía encontrarse limpio a pesar de la suciedad en la cual se encontraba ¿Acaso alguien se hacía responsable de ella? Su mirada se dirigió unos segundos a su cabello, parecía haber sido cepillado con anticipación, el brillo de este pudo compararlo con la diosa regente de los cielos al ver como se distendía cual cortina hacia debajo de su espalda ¿Acaso era Nut durmiendo en el cabello de esa chica?, dando unos pasos hacia su derecha trato de ver su mirada, pero solo se encontró con una hoja de papel encima de este.

Ante la curiosidad sus manos temblaron con el deseo de ver debajo de la hoja, sin embargo el ruido de su risa le hizo quedar congelado cuando rio ante los chistes del programa humorístico que estaban dando. Pasando saliva humedeció sus labios, estirando un poco su pie trato de regresar a su lugar sin hacer el menor ruido.

Regresando la mirada a Arisugawa se encontró con el maletín frente a él. Sus ojos se posaron en los pies de la chica, los cuales se encontraban descalzos y debajo de la tela del kimono se podía vislumbrar las cadenas que ataban su tobillo.

—Dice —murmuro lo más quedo que pudo, pero este parecía absorto ante la imagen de la joven.

Acuclillando detrás de ella Dice con ambas manos recostó el maletín, con cuidado le abrió solo para divisar lo que había sospechado desde un principio al estar llevando el objeto en sus manos por todo el trayecto. Dentro solo se encontraba un arma y una nota de papel. Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo la voz de Yumeno le detuvo.

—¡Cuidado!

Alzando la vista Dice se vio en medio de la batalla, la chica se había abalanzado hacia él, el maletín cayó a un lado, tratando de alcanzarlo se vio así mismo con los dientes de la chica frente a él.

—Pero que dem... —todo parecía un extraño sueño, una escena salida de una película de terror, mirando a su alrededor el tiempo pareció detenerse, su mirada dejo atrás el cuerpo de Dice en el piso, quien se encontraba peleando por su vida, en su lugar observo la habitación; _"tan vacía",_ pensó recordando como atrás se hallaron un sinfín de objetos esparcidos obstruyendo su paso hasta llegar con ella.

—¡Gentaro! —escucho el llamado de Arisugawa quien le despertó de su estupor, volviendo la mirada a su compañero se encontró con la tentativa de tomar el arma por un instante, sin embargo al final opto por tomar su micrófono.

Y entre la oscuridad las luces empezaron a esconderse al rodearse de sus Speakers, dándole una visión fantasmagórica, aun así Dice no pudo sentir miedo de la imagen de Yumeno que tomaba su Hypnosis Mic mientras sujetaba ambas manos de la joven.

Al parecer todo parecía tomar orden en su mente tras las pequeñas pistas regadas hasta llegar con ella. Cada objeto, las muñecas, la zona, el hombre que les había contratado y el cuadro.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado contigo, _my Little bird,_ —su voz meliflua se alzó mientras se dirigía a ella —¿Has estado viviendo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo no es así? —recordó el cuadro que encontraron en el piso y los manchones por encima de este, la suave tonada empezó a cubrir el lugar formando un único camino con sus Speakers que dirigían hacia su mano extendida— _El barco que lleva los fragmentos de una historia, se entretejió a través de los resquicios de una luz centelleante,_ _tú que has anhelado la luz entre la oscuridad perpetua donde se te ha encerrado, tu plegaria ha sido acogida por estos mensajeros._

_Una luz titilante, una especie fuerte,_

_Un laberinto colorido y sinuoso,_

_Soñando despierto, sin señales de despertar,_

_Una sonrisa se extiende cuando llega el sueño,_

_Los ojos tratan de seguir la luz del sol que se filtra a través del ramaje,_

_La imitación de una sonrisa, el último copo de nieve,_

_Flotando a través de la corriente del río,_

_Recuerda la promesa que hiciste alguna vez,_

_Mientras bailábamos entre esos días que se lleva el viento_

_Así, de pronto, la ilusión se disuelve resplandeciente_

_Otra vez, una abundante colección de cuentos de hadas,_

_Con ellos daré vuelta a la página_

_Con ello darás vuelta a la página y despertaras de este sueño envuelto de oscuridad,_

_Solo mira mis dedos, y cuenta conmigo_

[1]

[2]

[3]

_My Little bird todo fue un simple sueño y nada más._

•••

La chica se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos, el papel en su rostro colgaba de lado, los Speakers seguían orbitando a un lado de él, Dice por otra parte había tomado el maletín, cogiendo la nota que se encontraba dentro leyó las palabras en tinta negra;

_"Eres libre de usar el arma, pero solo tienes un par de tiros"_

Estrujando la nota cerró el maletín, mordiendo su labio inferior trataba contener la ira. Mirando hacia el otro lado observo a Gentaro con la chica en brazos, y en su mano izquierda su Hypnosis Mic.

Dejando escapar un hondo y largo suspiro tras rascar su cabeza abrió la boca sin embargo antes de poder decir algo Gentaro le interrumpió.

El flequillo del joven escritor cubrió su semblante mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—¿Sabías que aun hoy en día los trastornos mentales son un tabú? En algunas partes son atribuidos a posesiones malignas.

—¿Gentaro?

—Esta chica... la hoja en su cabeza, ¿La nota que había dentro del portafolio podrías pasármela? —pidió, Dice muy a regañadientes accedió a entregarla— así que era eso... —suspiro— el barrio de Kabuki-cho sí que es un lugar extraño —murmuro por lo bajo antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar una decisión.

『❀』

Se encontraban a las afueras del distrito, el primero en avanzar fue Dice al ver como el hombre vestido de negro fumaba su cigarrillo, se encontraba apoyado del automóvil negro.

—Así que te hiciste cargo ¿No? —sin embargo Dice se limitó a lanzar el maletín hacia él.

—¿Ha? ¿Acaso no hablaras? El jefe pregunto algo —dijo uno de los gamberros que le acompañaban.

—¿Esa chica quién era?

—Eso debiste habértelo preguntado cuando tomaste el arma y acabaste con su vida —mascullo el hombre. Sin embargo ante la mirada retadora de Arisugawa se atrevió a reír, al parecer el chiquillo tenía cojones para hablar tan a la ligera— era la hija de mi hermano, la mocosa fue poseída ¿Sabes? Pero como parte de la familia no podía hacer nada, esa chica siempre fue tan problemática, pero al fin se acabó ¿No?

—Si supongo que si —rio Dice.

—¿Y ahora quieres tu pago no? —sonrió con sorna el hombre tras dar la señal a sus hombres.

—Para nada viejo —ancho su sonrisa Arisugawa, mientras sacaba su Hypnosis Mic— digamos que esto va por la casa.

El sonido de las máquinas de apostar revolotearon la zona que se suponía fuera del alcance de cualquier alma, apareciendo detrás de Arisugawa sus Speakers entonando la melodía que arremetería con la ira contenida del chico al verse usado de tan vil forma.

Con un movimiento ágil tomo su micrófono y nuevamente el _"show"_ empezaba para él, después de todo era matar o morir en el proceso de vivir.

_Este país esta arruinado, una marejada lo destrozo_

_Detrás de la puerta por donde hemos emprendido la retirada, nuestros cuerpos siempre están rodeados de un persistente olor a pólvora y derrota_

_Creían que era la llegada de un milagro_

_La nación llamada ignorancia es un desastre_

_Mientras hacen milagros y se arrepienten de los dos_

_Los que huyen persiguen las estrellas_

_El trono retrocede mucho más allá de la ventana monocromática_

_¿El veneno que deriva en la muerte es lo que proclamas con tus ideales?_

_Si es eso en lo que te has convertido, entonces es exactamente igual a las personas de las que predicas._

_El bote salvavidas comienza a hundirse..._

•••

Mientras tanto Gentaro seguía a la espera de la llegada de la policía, la música había dejado de escucharse ese era el fin.

Dirigiendo su mirada al manto nocturno, observo las estrellas brillar, esperando que aquello quedara solo con un mal sueño y nada más.

Pero la realidad era cruel y como humano había dejado sus esperanzas en las hojas blancas de su cuarto de estudio. Después de todo él también necesitaba un descanso de sus propias mentiras.

『❀』

—Ella es Sumire, la hija del líder de un reconocido clan Yakuza quien murió hace dos años —declaro Iruma Jyuto en la escena del crimen tras ser llamado por el propio Dice ante la sorpresa de Gentaro— la chica se encontraba en paradero desconocido desde su muerte.

—Entonces ellos... —hablo esta vez Arisugawa.

—Al parecer el hermano menor la secuestro siendo ella la siguiente en la línea sucesiva —la voz de Jyuto sonó severa y aguda mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Pero entonces... ¿Por qué tenerla así?

—Quien sabe, los seres humanos son extraños ¿Sabes? Además —añadió antes de finalizar la conversación— deben tener más cuidado a la hora de usar sus Hypnosis Mic o pueden meterse en problemas.

—Tch... Bien como sea —se dio la media vuelta Dice —te dejo el resto.

—Por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo ¿No? —se alzó el pecho Iruma solo para molestar a Arisugawa, después de todo era lo mínimo ante el favor que le había hecho esa noche, aunque tal vez lo dejaría pasar esta vez al darle a semejante pez gordo.

『❀』

El viaje de regreso fue más silencioso de lo normal, Arisugawa intento romperlo varias veces, pero al final desistió, hasta alguien como él podía comprender que algo había trastocado a Yumeno esa noche, y al verle salir cabizbajo del tren ante la brisa de la noche solo se atrevió a colocar su abrigo por encima de sus hombros, como respuesta Gentaro levanto su rostro para partir.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas —declaro Dice sin verle a unos pasos al frente de él.

Acariciando la tela de la prenda Gentaro desistió el deseo de tomar su mano antes de verle desaparecer cual gato callejero como solía hacerlo siempre. ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que se verían sin necesidad de tener por medio a Amemura o los problemas del chico en sus apuestas al quedarse sin nada?

Sin embargo en ese instante solo pudo aferrar la prenda mientras veía el cielo y las estrellas brillar en este formando un lienzo que no podía ser reemplazado por las luces de la ciudad. Y por un instante en su mente cruzo una simple idea, que con el paso de los segundos comprendió como un deseo intrínseco sin sentido ni razón alguna de ser; como que Arisugawa dijera; _"te llevo a casa", _no, aquello era una locura, esto no era una película romántica o un libro de fantasía donde la irrealidad era el pan de los corazones rotos que buscaban el amor desbordante del _"estaré contigo por siempre",_ esto era la realidad.

Aun así, Dice le demostraba una vez más que la realidad no era tan mala al escuchar su fuerte y áspera voz llamándole.

—Oe, date prisa.

Ante ello Gentaro solo pudo sonreír, no, esto no era una ilusión más, era la realidad agridulce que Dice le enseñaba cada que estaban juntos sin querer, y esa noche sin tener otra 'opción' Arisugawa paso la noche en su casa.

『❀』

Yumeno bajo por las escaleras tras lanzar un bostezo en el aire, la noche había sido larga, aún más porque entre la melancolía se encerró en su habitación tras dejar en el sofá a Arisugawa para tomar pluma y papel tendiéndose entre el revuelo de caos que quería plasmar tras su tórrida aventura si es que podía llamarla así.

Llevándose una mano detrás del cuello acaricio la zona tras el leve dolor que genero el estar toda la noche escribiendo, aún más al flexionar su cuello para sujetar su teléfono por sobre su hombro, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Yamada.

Si bien Ichiro Yamada era un integrante de The Dirty Dawg, y con ello confería que tal vez la relación de él con Amemura fuese relativamente buena siendo él quien les investigo a fondo a Arisugawa y a su persona, bien podía usar su servicio para encontrar las respuestas que seguían trastocándole a pesar de que aquello solo generara revuelo dentro de Amemura, aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

Por suerte para ambos, Ichiro no tuvo que pedir la ayuda de sus hermanos o trabajar demás al conocer parte del suceso, la trágica historia del ex líder Yakuza de la zona roja de Shinjuku, su hija había nacido con una peculiar enfermedad que solo empezó a empeorar, el problema solo creció con el pasar del tiempo al verse sin tratamiento para su psicosis y esquizofrenia. Y cuando su padre murió solo quedo una forma para proteger el nombre de la familia al encerrarla en aquel lugar, sin tener el corazón de matarla solo había dos opciones morir o matar.

Siendo que aun recordaba las muestras de dedos en el piso, esa chica _¿Cómo era alimentada?_

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro trato de despejar su mente, solo para toparse con el recuerdo inocuo de su visitante que yacía dormido en su sillón al escucharle roncar.

El frugal recuerdo de su olor impregnado su cuerpo ante la prenda que porto hasta llegar a su habitación seguía pululando dentro de sí, para colmo al verla a detalle cuando se dirigió a tomar un baño pudo notar la mancha de lo que quería creer era licor antes de meterla a la lavadora.

Encendiendo el televisor, el noticiario pronosticaba que el día estaría despejado, sacando de su bolsillo la moneda de 500 yen, se dirigió hacia él para despertarle.

—Oe —trato de hacer sonar su voz más gruesa— _Aribaka_ —canturreo en su oído solo para verle dar un respingo en su lugar— Salgamos un rato.

Cuando al fin espabilo Arisugawa le miro perplejo, lanzando un largo y hondo bostezo se atrevió a preguntar aun sin haber terminado de largar todo el aire —Aaaaa ¿Donde?

—A Gyoen —le giño un ojo tras lanzar las monedas al aire— por supuesto tú pagas.

—Esto es una broma ¿No?

—Por supuesto que no —rio.

* * *

_**Nonbei Yokocho;**__ una pequeña área poco conocida de Shibuya, su barrio es famoso por sus tiendas y luces de neón._

_**Kabuki-cho**__; la zona roja, donde se concentra la mayor parte de la vida nocturna de Shinjuku, está repleto de centros nocturnos, hoteles del amor, salones de pachinko._

_**Nanpashi;**__ hombres que se ponen en la calle y tratan de acercarse a las chicas_

_**Shinjuku Gyoen;**__ es un jardín público en medio de Shinjuku, el parque está abierto hasta las 16:30, y está cerrado los lunes excepto el periodo de cerezos en flor._

_El "rap" que canta Gentaro es una combinación de stella y Shibuya Marble, mientras que el rap de Dice es parte del inicio de Stella._

_**Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, de ante mano se les agradece el hecho de regalarme un poco de su tiempo en leerme, comentar como votar, este es mi segundo oneshot sobre Hypnosis Mic, espero les haya gustado y nos volvamos a ver por aquí. Sin más que decir LittleKuriboh fuera deseándoles un excelente día**_


End file.
